1982 Calladega 500
The 1982 Calladega 500 is known for a mega big one happening on turn 3 in lap 69 and just ten racers finishing! The crash happened when Bill Brady spins and crashes into Alex Quint and starts the big one. Dale Earnhardt Sr flips eight times catching fire and misses one race with replacement of Frank Cables (Jimmy's uncle and served as backup for Dale Sr) while James Cleanair gets taken out by Sammy Smelter causing Cleanair to miss one race as well with replacement of Aikens. A brawl happened before the big crash in which Cole Speedland and Jonathan Melter were fighting for the lead. Cole took the lead until he was involved in the big crash. Championship leader Don Chapcar gets involved after he rams into Larry Smith causing him to miss a race as well although he did not attend the next two races actually due to him being a part-time racer. Bernie Simpson and Eugene Carbureski collided on lap 122. None missed races. The ten finishers are winner Alloy Wilson, second RONALD OAKS!!!!, third The King, fourth Cole Speedland, fifth Tom Landis, sixth Ron Pitcar, seventh Murray Clutchburn, eighth James Robson, ninth Mike Seasons and tenth Harold Axel. All part timers attended due to the race being important. Evil Chick Hicks was 18th and 19th is Kraig Shiftright even though both crashed. Transcript Brawl Prior to Crash Spike: Lap 13 and HOLY SHUCKS, Cole Speedland and Jonathan Melter are side by side! It's a BRAWL BETWEEN MELTER AND SPEEDLAND! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING SPIKE! MELTER IS BACK IN THE LEAD ON TURN 3! Spike: BUT WHAT'S THIS? SPEEDLAND LEADS AGAIN! WOO HOO! SPEEDLAND TAKES THE LEAD BY 22 INCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike: IT'S A BRAWL BETWEEN SPEEDLAND AND MELTER! BUT GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WE MIGHT FIGURE IT OUT AS COLE SPEEDLAND TAKES THE LEAD AGAINST RIVAL JONATHAN MELTER BY INCHES! How many? We'll figure it out! (Replay) Pinkie: BY 22 INCHES SPEEDLAND LEADS THE RACE! Biggest Crash Of 1982! Spike: OH NO! BILL BRADY CRASHES ALEX QUINT! THEY BOTH OUT OF CONTROL! MULTIPLE CARS INVOLVED! OH MY GOODNESS! HOLY (Popeye toot)! Pinkie: DALE EARNHARDT FLIPPING TOO MANY TIMES! EIGHT TIMES BEFORE BURSTING INTO FLAMES! SAMMY SMELTER TAKES OUT JAMES CLEANAIR! CHAMPIONSHIP LEADER CHAPCAR RAMS INTO LARRY SMITH! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT IS INVOLVED AS WELL AS HIS SON KLINT! Spike: ALMOST THE WHOLE FIELD INVOLVED! In fact I can tell you right now that only Leader Alloy, The King, Mike, RONALD, Ron, Eugene, James Robson, Bernie, Cole, Tom and Harold are still racing! Everyone else is involved but Dale Earnhardt sure has taken a lot of damage! Pinkie: And so have Larry Smith and James Cleanair! Dale (weakly): Argh. That was pretty bad for me. James Cleanair (weakly): And me! Larry (weakly): Don't forget about me! Billy Ford: GUYS! Oh my god you three are damaged bad! But Dale is leaking oil and everything and his fuel tank had exploded after all that flipping! Don Chapcar: DALE IS JUST BADLY DAMAGED! Brad: Yeah man you are badly damaged after that flipping! Dale (weakly): I will come back to race this is not my final race believe me! (getting towed) Ow. Go tell my pit crew and Luke and Roger that AGH! Im gonna miss a race though but I will return the race after that! Tell them! NOW! Floyd: Alright Dale. I am gonna do that. Stay here guys before they tow you. James (weakly): OW! (gets towed) Crap! Nooooo! I want to still race! RACE! Larry (weakly): (gets towed) I'm too weak just tow me! (at the pits) Roger (crying): NOOOOO! DALE EARNHARDT CRASHED TODAY! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF 1982! Goodwrench Pitty (crying): HE FLIPPED AND EVERYTHING! I HOPE HE IS OKAY LUKE! Luke (crying): YEAH! Floyd: GUYS GUYS GUYS! Brad: Goodwrench Pit Crew, Roger and Luke! We are here to tell you something! Floyd: Dale will be just fine! The King will communicate with you on the team radio NOW! (Dinoco Team Radio) The King: Dale Sr is fine and I just made it through that big one. Roger: YOU DID IT! YOU (Dolphin Censor) DID IT! Luke: YOU DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HOPE YOU WIN! The King: Thanks guys. (Live) Spike (bawling with tears of joy): RONALD OAKS HAS MADE IT THROUGH! WE ALSO LOVE THE KING BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME!!!!!! AND JAMES FREAKING ROBSON OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK WHILE I HAVE TEARS OF JOY! (End Of Transcript) Lap 122 Crash Spike: UH OH! BERNIE SIMPSON AND EUGENE CARBURESKI COLLIDING!!!!! EUGENE SPINS!!! Pinkie: THIS LEAVES ONLY TEN RACERS LEFT RACING! OH NO NO NO! (Tank Coat Radio) Wells: Are you ok Eugene? Eugene: Yeah. Pretty much chief. (Octane Gain Radio) David: Bernie? Bernie: I'm ok chief. (Live) Spike: WOW! That was terrible! Results 1. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 2. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 3. The King - 200 laps 4. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 5. Tom Landis - 200 laps 6. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 7. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 8. James Robson - 200 laps 9. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 10. Harold Axel - 200 laps 11. Eugene Carbureski - 121 laps(crash) 12. Bernie Simpson - 121 laps(crash) 13. Klint Shiftright - 67 laps(crash) 14. Andrew Axler - 67 laps(crash) 15. Brad Gonzalez - 67 laps(crash) 16. Ernie Gearson - 67 laps(crash) 17. Crusty Rotor - 67 laps(crash) 18. Chick Hicks - 67 laps(crash) 19. Kraig Shiftright - 67 laps(crash) 20. Johnathan Melter - 67 laps(crash) 21. Misti Motorkrass - 67 laps(crash) 22. Bill Brady - 67 laps(crash) 23. Claude Scruggs - 67 laps(crash) 24. Don Chapcar - 67 laps(crash) 25. Larry Smith - 67 laps(crash) 26. Greg Candyman - 67 laps(crash) 27. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 67 laps(bad crash, injuries) 28. Bill Shields - 67 laps(crash) 29. Darrell Cartrip - 67 laps(crash) 30. Floyd Mulvhill - 67 laps(crash) 31. Sammy Smelter - 67 laps(crash) 32. Don Alternators - 67 laps(crash) 33. Haul Inngas - 67 laps(crash) 34. Charles Johnson - 67 laps(crash) 35. Alex Quint - 67 laps(crash) 36. Billy Ford - 67 laps(crash) 37. James Cleanair - 67 laps(bad crash, injuries) Category:Historic Races